Don't tell mum
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are at uni and are going out. Everyone knows that they are an item. The only two people who don't know are Arthur's dad and Merlin's mum. Can they keep their relationship a secret from them for long? Of course not. AU. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**

**Just a little something that popped in my head. This will only have a few chapters :)**

**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**

**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up when the alarm went off and hit the snooze button, leaving Arthur to have five minutes more and leave him to turn the alarm off. It was what they did every morning. Merlin would wake up first and hit the snooze, leaving Arthur to have an extra five minutes and then the next morning, Arthur would get up and hit the snooze letting Merlin have five more minutes.<p>

Merlin went to get out of bed but the legs tangled up with his and the strong arms around him were stopping him from moving. Merlin managed to get his legs free, but sighed when the arms around him only tightened when he tried to get free.

"Ugh. Stay still Merlin."

"Arthur. Let me go."

"I'm comfy." came Arthur's muffled voice as his face was buried in the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin smirked and turned around in Arthur's arms and moved his hand down, taking Arthur's cock in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. "Ah Merlin." Arthur moaned, letting go of Merlin and laying on his back.

As soon as Arthur's arms left Merlin, he let go of Arthur's cock and jumped up out of bed. "Thank you. I can take a shower now."

"Bastard."

"You love me really."

"Lucky for you that I do." Arthur looked at the time and moaned. "Merlin. Why set the alarm for half seven we aren't in class until half ten. We have three hours to kill. What are we going to do with three hours?"

Merlin poked his head round the bathroom door, his hair wet, water dripping on to his face and shoulders that were wet. Merlin had obviously stepped out of the shower to answer Arthur. "Sex in shower?"

Arthur jumped out of bed and went over to Merlin, picking him up on his way to the shower. "Lets get this sexy arse of yours back in the shower." Merlin laughed and let Arthur carry him back to the shower.

* * *

><p>Gwaine knocked on Merlin and Arthur's door, when he got no answer he went to open the door but was stopped by Percival. "Gwaine. You can't just walk in their dorm."<p>

"Why not? They walk into mine all the time."

"After you invited them, but Merlin and Arthur don't even know you are coming."

Gwaine faced the door when he heard a loud moan. "I'm not Percy, but from the sounds of that, someone is." Gwaine said, smiling as he opened the door and walked in before Percival could stop him.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck Merlin."<p>

"I thought you was doing." Merlin said, smirking. Arthur quickly changed that and Merlin groaned out loud when Arthur roughly thrust into him. "Ah. Fuck. Ah yes Arthur. More."

Arthur started to pound furiously into Merlin who was moaning, "ah, ah, ah, oh yes, more." with every thrust.

Soon Merlin was cumming, spilling all over the shower wall whilst Arthur emptied himself inside of Merlin. After they both washed themselves down, they stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around them before heading into the other room.

Arthur, who followed Merlin out of the bathroom, bumped into him when Merlin came to a stop. "Merlin. Why have you just stopped?"

"How long have you two been here?" Arthur looked to where Merlin was looking and his eyebrows shot up when he saw Percival sat on Merlin's bed looking sorry and Gwaine sat next to him with a big grin on his face. When Merlin saw Gwaine looking him up and down with a smile on his face, he blushed and pushed back past Arthur and shut himself in the bathroom causing Gwaine to laugh out loud.

"Must you wind him up? And I catch you checking Merlin out again I will wipe that smile off your face. _He's mine_." Arthur sighed. "How long have you two been here?"

"Round about the time you shouted 'oh fuck Merlin.'"

"What are you both doing here anyway at this time in the morning?"

Percival stood up and pulled Gwaine up with him. "We came to see if you wanted to kick some ball about but it's fine. We will leave you to it." Percival said.

"We will?"

"Yes Gwaine. We will. Apologise to Merlin on behalf of him." Percival said, looking at Arthur before dragging Gwaine from the room. Arthur chuckled and shook his as he walked over to the bathroom door. "They're gone Merlin."

Merlin opened the bathroom door. "Why does he do it. He knows it makes me uncomfortable unless it's you doing it."

"It's because he's Gwaine." Arthur said, putting his arms around Merlin. "That's why."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had been sharing their dorm since they started uni. At first they did nothing but insult each other, but as time went on, insults had less heat behind them, as though they weren't bothered anymore, friendship took over which after getting drunk one night and Arthur and Merlin waking up naked in the same bed with Arthur still buried in Merlin from the night before they were now boyfriends.<p>

Because everyone knew everyone in uni, it wasn't long before everyone found out that Merlin and Arthur were an item. The only people who didn't know was Arthur's father and Merlin's mother.

Arthur, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't tell Uther about Merlin being more than a friend as he insisted that one day he was to marry one of his friends daughters. Not wanting to risk the thought of giving Uther a heart attack they both decided it was best not to tell him.

Merlin on the other hand, wouldn't dare tell his mum because he knew she wouldn't approve.

* * *

><p>Arthur had just collapsed on top of Merlin after his climax, panting into Merlin's neck who felt Arthur's warm breath. "That was amazing." Arthur panted. "It always is."<p>

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door. Before either of them had a chance to ask who it is, Uther's voice travelled through the door. "Arthur? I know you are in there. Open up."

"Shit!" Arthur cursed under his breath. Merlin quickly rolled them both over and and lifted himself off Arthur and scrambled about the room looking for his clothes.

"Arthur!" Uther voice sounded again.

Merlin fastened his jeans and threw his top over his head and looked at Arthur. "You're not very well." Merlin told him before answering the door. "Mr Pendragon sir. Good to see you again." Merlin said, smile plastered to his face. Uther looked Merlin up and down. "Don't suck up." he said before making his way into the room.

"What are you doing in bed Arthur? You were supposed to meet me this morning so I could introduce you to someone." Uther stopped when he noticed the state Arthur was in. In bed, covers covering very little that clearly told anyone who had eyes that he was wearing nothing underneath, his hair plastered to his head, sweat running down his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"He is not well Mr Pendragon."

"I can see that."

"Why ask then?" Uther turned round and looked at Merlin, who just seemed to realise what he said. "Sorry." Arthur started to laugh at Merlin but when Uther turned back to face him he turned his laugh into a cough.

Behind Uther, Arthur saw Merlin shaking his head. Idea coming to mind, Arthur, not caring that his father was there, threw the covers off him and walked into the bathroom. "Need a piss." he mumbled, smirk on his face when he caught the sight of Merlin's face going red.

"Arthur!" Uther scolded. Arthur stopped and turned to face Merlin and Uther. "What?"

"Cover yourself up. You have company."

"Father. 1: We are all male and 2: It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"When you was a baby yes."

"And 3: Merlin has seen me in all my glory loads of times." Arthur finished before turning and going into the bathroom.

Uther turned on Merlin. "Why have you seen him naked?"

"I er. We share a dorm. The amount of times I have walked in when he is with someone in bed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Arthur came out of the bathroom wearing some boxer shorts. "Merlin has told me why he has seen you naked loads of times."

Arthur glanced at Merlin. "He did?"

"Yes. It's nothing to be ashamed of Arthur. I know know why you keep saying no when I try and marry you off so quickly."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well I didn't think you would approve of me being gay."

"No Arthur." Merlin sighed.

"GAY?" Uther yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Chapter two will be up within ten days. I put that because I haven't even started chapter two yet, which is unusual for me :)**

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**

**This will only have a few chapters :)**

**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**

**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**

**This chapter is dedicated to Merthur Dreamer for their amazing review :) x**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed. "Yes father I am."<p>

"With him?" Uther asked, pointing at Merlin whilst keeping eye contact with his son.

"Yes father. With Merlin."

"About time. Why did you think that I kept chucking women at you. Your mother said that you was and I didn't want to believe it. She told me that if I kept chucking women at you then you would snap and confess, but you never did."

"Really?"

"Yes. How did it come about?"

"We got pissed one night and when we woke up next morning Arthur's cock was still in my arse." Uther looked bewildered at Merlin. "You're a bold one aren't you?"

"He isn't normally. Merlin is one of those people who speaks first and thinks later." Arthur explained.

"Well it's better then what you used to do growing up. Hit first ask later." Uther groaned and looked at Arthur. "I've just remembered. This is all your fault this is."

Arthur frowned. Not understanding. "What is?"

"I made a bet with your mother that if you was gay. She could have a full day shopping. With my credit card. And. I have to go along with her and go in every shop and not moan. Thanks a lot son. I agreed to that because I was so sure that you wasn't."

"What would your wife have to do if Arthur wasn't"

"Clean my cars."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No Merlin. You don't understand. When my father made that bet, when he said clean he probably meant the full works."

"I did. She would have to valet them. Inside, outside, wash, polish, wax. The lot."

"How many cars to you have Mr Pendragon?"

"I have eight. And she would have had to do them all."

Merlin frowned. "Why do you have eight? You can't drive them all at once." Merlin gave Uther a sheepish smile and dropped his head when Uther raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. I've done it again."

* * *

><p>After five minutes of idle chit chat, Uther said goodbye to them both and left. Arthur grinned. "If I knew my dad would take it that well I would have told him ages ago." Arthur moved over to Merlin to hold him but frowned when Merlin stepped back. "What's the matter?"<p>

"You are. Getting out of bed naked and just standing there, knowing full well what it would do to me."

"My father didn't notice you all flushed."

"Thank fuck that he didn't."

"What does it matter now anyway. He knows."

"That's not the point." Merlin huffed and sat at his desk, purposely ignoring Arthur and started to read.

"_Merlin._" Arthur said slyly. "Don't be mad with me." Arthur crept up to Merlin and crouched down at the side of him. He swivelled Merlin's chair around so Merlin's body was facing him. Merlin however was still looking at his book. "I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said, his hands trailing slowly up Merlin's thighs. "Really sorry." his hands starting to undo Merlin's jeans slowly. "I promise not to embarrass you again." hands freeing Merlin's cock. "Let me make it up to you." was the last thing Arthur said before taking Merlin in his mouth.

Merlin let his head drop back and his eyes fluttered close. He let go of his book and tangled his hands in Arthur's hair as his head bobbed up and down. "Arthur." Merlin moaned. "This is cheating."

Arthur chuckled as best he could around Merlin's cock and began to fondle with Merlin's balls. Merlin lost it and came, spilling all into Artur's mouth who swallowed it all. Arthur pulled back and grinned when he saw Merlin in a daze. "I take it that I am forgiven then?"

Merlin looked down at Arthur. "I am still to get my own back on you. So watch yourself." he warned. Arthur looked smug, knowing Merlin didn't have the heart to do anything like that to him. Did he?

* * *

><p>It was two days later and Arthur kept a close eye on Merlin, watching out in case Merlin decided to get his own back, Merlin saw how on edge Arthur was around him and knew that he need not be as he had no idea how to get his own back, not that he would tell Arthur that.<p>

Gwaine was on the field with a bag full of balls, kicking each one into the goal, he wanted to get in as much practice as he could before their game against Mercia. Where Arthur was their captain, Cenred was captain for the Mercia's team. Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Leon and Elyan had never gotten on with Cenred. Arthur especially who had known Cenred for years and had hated him the moment he laid eyes on him.

Gwaine had gone to ask Arthur if he wanted to get some practice in and do someone exercise and Arthur's answer to that was. "I can get all the exercise I want right here." Gwaine knew full well what Arthur meant as Arthur only had a pillow covering him when he answered the door.

"Gwaine? Is that you?" Gwaine turned at the sound of the female voice and came face to face with. "Mrs Emrys? What brings you here?"

"I have come to see Merlin. I have been ringing him all morning and he hasn't answered his phone so I have come down to see him. But I don't know what room he is in."

Gwaine couldn't help but grin. _This was just perfect. _Gwaine held his arm out. "Follow me Mrs Emrys and I shall lead the way."

Hunith smiled and took Gwaine's offered hand. "What a gentleman. And please. Call me Hunith."

"Alright Hunith. If I'm honest I don't see much of Merlin nowadays."

"Oh? Why is that then?"

"Well, I study and in my spare time I am training with my football as you just saw. But Merlin. When he isn't studying he spends all of his time with the one he loves."

Hunith gasped. "My son is in love?"

"He is Hunith. Very much so."

"Does she love him?"

"_She _sure does Hunith." Gwaine stopped when he reached the dorm two doors down from Merlin and Arthur's. "I will leave you here Hunith. It is the third door on your left."

"Thank you ever so much Gwaine."

"You are very welcome Hunith." Gwaine said, giving her his most dazzling smile before leaving her to it.

* * *

><p>Merlin was laying in bed, arms above his head, hands gripping tight onto whatever they made contact with. Arthur was currently under the covers with Merlin's cock in his mouth. More often than not. Merlin would have a far of look on his face as though he was planning something. Arthur was worried that it would be his payback, so he tried to keep Merlin sweet and hopefully make him forget all about it. Unbeknown to Arthur, Merlin only looked as though he was in deep thought about something when he knew Arthur was watching him. Merlin was thinking about just leaving it as he couldn't think of anything, but with Arthur keeping him sweet and pleasuring him like this, Merlin felt as though he was in no rush to tell Arthur that.<p>

* * *

><p>Hunith put her ear close to the door and heard a scuffling sound so she knew that Merlin was in there. "Merlin?"<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the room Merlin froze, causing Arthur to poke his head up. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I thought I just heard...Never mind."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's stomach before covering himself back up again so he could carry on pleasuring Merlin.

* * *

><p>Hunith frowned when he didn't answer. She put her hand on the door handle. "Merlin I'm coming in." she said and opened the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_This story wil be a Gwaine vs Arthur and Merlin. :)_**

**_Chapter three will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**

**This will only have a few chapters :)**

**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**

**I want to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you to them who reviewed that I can't reply back to :)**

**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur froze when the door opened and Merlin tried his best to look surprised at seeing his mum and tried his hardest not to look as though he had been seconds away from cumming. Merlin knew he had failed this when he saw his mum look a little embarrassed.<p>

Hunith cleared her throat and sat down on Arthur's bed, she smiled at her son before looking at the shape that Arthur made further down the bed. "Ah, mum, this-"

"It's alright son. Gwaine explained that you were seeing someone when he directed me here."

"Gwaine directed you here?"

"Yes."

_Bastard._ Merlin thought. "Did Gwaine say who I was seeing?"

"No. Only that you loved her and that she loves you."

Merlin grinned and tapped the lump under the covers that was Arthur. "_She _does love me and I _her._"

Merlin sighed. "How you have caught us mum, I know she won't show her face now, she'll be too embarrassed."

Hunith smiled. "I understand Merlin."

"Thank you mum. She may be too embarrassed to see you but she can still say hello. Say hello to my mum babe."

Arthur, having to guess where Merlin's head was, glared. _How the fuck am I supposed to do that? _He thought. "Come on babe. Don't be shy. Say hello to my mum Hunith."

Arthur couldn't believe this. He supposed that this was Merlin getting his own back. Arthur scrunched his eyes shut before saying, "Hello Hunith." in a falsetto voice. He felt Merlin start to shake and pass of his laugh for a cough.

"Hello dear."

Merlin looked at his mum and was glad to see that she believed he was coughing, not laughing. He couldn't help but jump though, when he felt Arthur grab his cock and squeeze. "Ah."

"What's the matter son?"

"Just a little cramp. I'm not exactly comfy." Merlin turned onto his side to face his mum. "Why are you here mum?"

"You know I always ring on a Saturday to see how you are doing and you always answer, you didn't this morning, you must have a dozen miss calls on your phone at least. Because I couldn't get hold of you on the phone, I decided to pay you a little visit. I can now see why you was too busy to answer."

Hunith looked around the room before looking back at Merlin. "Where is Arthur? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Hiding somewhere. He embarrassed someone a few days ago and they have just decided to get their own back."

"It serves him right. He should leave people alone."

"I totally agree mother." Merlin tapped the bed again where Arthur was. "You don't like him either, do you babe?"

"No." Arthur answered in his falsetto voice.

"_She_ thinks he is big headed, rude, a bit of a bully, mean to most people. I have to agree with _her._ I thought Arthur was all of them things and more when we first met."

"You don't now though do you son."

"Oh yeah. Arthur will bully you until you stand up to him. And the person he embarrassed is doing that now. I can just picture him, cowering somewhere." Merlin squirmed a little when he felt Arthur let go of his cock and squeeze his balls.

"Now now Merlin. Give Arthur credit. He has changed so much since he met you."

"He has hasn't he. You could say that I saved him from getting worse."

"You did son." Hunith stood up and made her way to the door. "I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your Saturday. Bye Merlin." Hunith looked at the lump under the covers. "By dear."

"Bye Hunith." Arthur answered. Hunith smiled and left.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed, Arthur threw the covers off them both. "Bastard." was all he said before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.<p>

Merlin chuckled and got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it twice. "Come on Arthur. You can't seriously be mad at me for getting my own back can you. I told you I would."

Arthur wrenched the bathroom door open. " But I didn't think you'd carry it out. That's why I have done nothing but pleasure these past few days, hoping you'd forget."

"Oh right. So you've been pleasuring me, not because you want to, but because you was hoping in the long run, that I wouldn't do anything to you. Thanks."

Arthur face softened. "No Merlin that's not what I meant. I..." Arthur stopped when he saw the smirk on his boyfriends face. "Stop twisting things."

Merlin smiled and stepped forwards, taking Arthur's cock in his hand. "Come back to bed?"

"Yeah. But we lock the door this time."

Merlin laughed and locked the door, before falling backwards onto his bed, taking Arthur with him.

"Now then. Where was I?" Arthur said as he made his way south. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and stopped him. "Where you were doesn't matter anymore because I want you to fuck me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and crawled back up Merlin. "Now that I can do."

"Less talking. More fucking I need you in me now Arthur."

Arthur placed a kiss upon Merlin's lips before he took hold of his erection and quickly entered Merlin who looked up at him. "I don't want gentle Arthur."

"Oh. You want it rough?"

"Very much so."

"Well, if it's rough you want." Arthur pulled out of Merlin and flipped him onto his stomach and quickly entering Merlin, not giving Merlin time to get comfy, Arthur started to pound roughly into Merlin.

Merlin had his head on one side, his fists scrunched up into the pillow, the rougher Arthur got, the more friction Merlin got as his hard cock continued to rut against the sheets. Merlin sighed with relief when Arthur pulled out of him, flipped him onto his back and lifted his legs in the air, resting them on his shoulders and entered him once again.

Merlin gripped hold of Arthur's arms and felt his bed start to shake along with them. "Ah Arthur. I'm close."

Arthur took Merlin's cock in his hand and started to pump him vigorously. "Cum for me Merlin." Arthur said huskily as he tightened his hold on Merlin who lost it and came, shouting Arthur's name, spilling all over Arthur's hand and his stomach.

Arthur came seconds later, crying out Merlin's name, collapsing on top of him, not at all bothered about the cum covering Merlin's stomach.

* * *

><p>After getting their breaths back, Arthur rolled off Merlin. "I can't believe that we almost got caught out by my mum."<p>

Arthur turned his head to the side and looked at Merlin. "Why can't we just tell her?"

"Whenever a subject is brought up about someone who is gay, she kind of looks at me as though to say 'you better not be.' So I've never told her."

"Well she nearly found out today."

"Yeah. And because of Gwaine."

Arthur leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Merlin. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it is payback time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter four will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**

**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**

**I want to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you to them who reviewed that I can't reply back to :)**

**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Arthur and Merlin started to put their plan into action. It was something that they would have to think about doing. They had to be careful and put up an act in front of Gwaine. First thing they had to do was find Jamie. Gwaine had always flirted with her and asked her out and she always, always turned him down.<p>

Merlin and Arthur managed to get her alone two days later when they knew Gwaine was in class. When they told her what they planned to do, she agreed on one condition, they take along a camera and take pictures, which would then be printed off and posted around uni.

Merlin and Arthur loving the idea, agreed.

"To get him to believe it Jamie, you have to make sure he sees you acting jealous when he is flirting with other people." Merlin told her.

"I can do that." she swapped mobile numbers with Arthur and Merlin, saying she will text and let them know when she has done what she needs to.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Arthur and Merlin watched from afar as Gwaine would flirt and notice Jamie giving him looks that could only be seen as jealousy. Gwaine smirked at the fact that Jamie was getting jealous and thought that sooner rather than later, he would have his way with her.<p>

Merlin was sat in his dorm, at his desk when Arthur came in and bent forward, kissing Merlin's neck in greeting. "I've just seen Gwaine. He didn't see me because he had his back to me as he was holding Jamie up against the wall whilst snogging her."

Merlin whirled round in his chair. "She's snogging him? She isn't supposed to do that."

"I know. We'll have to try and get to talk to her and see what she is planning."

Merlin looked at Arthur and noticed sweat running down his face. "You been training?"

"Yeah."

Merlin stood up. "Sit down and have five minutes."

Arthur sat down in the chair and sighed. "Have five minutes of what?" he asked as he tilted his head back. He jumped when he felt Merlin. He looked in front of him and saw Merlin straddle him. "Have five minutes of me." Merlin answered as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and ground his erection against Arthur.

Arthur moved his head forward and started to kiss Merlin, grabbing and squeezing his arse, making Merlin moan.

"Do you two never stop?"

Arthur and Merlin broke apart and Arthur looked around Merlin whilst Merlin looked over his shoulder and they both saw Jamie closing the door behind her.

"No we don't." Arthur answered.

"Why did Arthur see you against a wall being held up by Gwaine? That isn't the plan."

"I know that but if I just do what you two said, then he won't believe it, but this way, if I keep kissing him and leaving him wanting more, I know he will jump at the chance when the plan starts to take place."

Arthur smiled. "I love it."

"Jamie, you aren't falling for Gwaine are you?"

"Ugh no. I don't even like him in that way, when I kiss him I have to think of my girlfriend and imagine that her hands are on me and not his."

Merlin and Arthur's jaw dropped. "You're gay?"

"Yes. So you don't have to worry about me falling for him. Just do me a favour? Don't let out that I am gay because I am not ready for uni to know yet."

"Jamie, you are doing this for me and Merlin. We will be happy to keep your secrets."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna get going before someone spots me with you and it gets back to Gwaine." Jamie opened the door wide enough to poke her head through. The coast must have been clear because she left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Merlin got off Arthur. "I'll lock the door." Merlin locked the door and turned back round to see Arthur sitting where Merlin left him, minus his clothes. "Are you hot?" he asked, smirking.<p>

Arthur stood up and made his way over to Merlin and took his hands. "Only for you. Come on. I need a shower and I can't reach my back to wash it. That's where you come in."

"Okay. Shout me when you get to that part." he said and made his way back over to his desk where his book still lay open.

"I don't think so Merlin." Arthur said, grabbing hold of his hand. "You're coming with me."

"If I must."

"You make it sound a chore Merlin."

"It might as well be. It's like back in the olden days where you're some prat headed prince and I'm your servant. 'You will wash me whilst I bathe Merlin.'"

Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was one week later and everyone was on the field as Mercia had come over for their game against Camelot. Cenred, Mercia's captain, had his football mates all huddled up.<p>

From the side lines, Merlin could see by the way he was gesturing with his hands that they were going to play dirty. Merlin got Arthur's attention and called him over.

Arthur jogged over to Merlin and gave him a kiss in greeting. "What's up?"

"I want you to be careful Arthur. I have just seen Cenred talking to his team and how he was using his hands and the gesturing he was doing. They are going to be playing very dirty."

"They are?"

"Yes they are." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Be careful won't you?"

"I will." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and buried his head into his neck, breathing in Merlin's scent. "Gods Merlin, I don't know what it is you do to me." Arthur pulled back and looked into Merlin's eyes. "I want you."

Merlin smiled. "You always do. I tell you what. You win this game and we will stay up all night celebrating and I will let you do that thing to me that you like to do."

"Which thing?"

"What I always say no to because I feel a little embarrassed."

"Now I know we will win." Arthur gave Merlin a quick passionate kiss that left Merlin a little dazed and left him to go and tell his team what he knew.

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a rough game but all of Cenred's plans of playing dirty soon stopped when Arthur sorted it that after half time, Elyan would come off and Percival would come on, because Cenred's men wouldn't even go near Percival, Arthur took this as a chance to use Percival to get what they needed and with their skill and Percival's scaring pose whenever one of Cenred's men came near him. Camelot won the game 5-3.<p>

Cenred took his anger out on kicking and punching the goal post.

"I think that Cenred is imagining that you are the goal post." Merlin said when he was in Arthur's arms again. Arthur looked over to Cenred. "Such a sore loser. Merlin look at Gwaine."

Merlin turned his head and looked over to where Gwaine was and watched as Jamie whispered something into his ear. Merlin had to turn back and bury his face in Arthur's shoulder so he wouldn't give himself away laughing when he saw Gwaine nod his head at whatever Jamie had whispered to him. "Oh it is on baby." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think?<em>**

**_Chapter five will be up within a week :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you to them who reviewed that I can't reply back to :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**_

_**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Arthur and Merlin get their own back on Gwaine :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>That evening, Arthur and Merlin got text from Jamie to tell them to get ready. With it being a Friday the Dean allowed a small party to celebrate the match with the condition that they kept it down. If it got too loud, he wouldn't allow anything like this to happen again.<p>

Gwaine managed to convince the Dean to have the party in the room where they all have dinner, saying that if it was in their dorms people would be running about the hallways. The Dean not wanting that, agreed.

Merlin and Arthur went to the party and after many people said 'well done' to Arthur, they both stayed together, keeping an eye out for Gwaine and Jamie.

* * *

><p>Merlin was getting himself a drink whilst Arthur went off to talk to Lancelot about that days game. "You alright Merlin?"<p>

Merlin turned and looked up to see Percival grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine. You played a great game today."

"Thanks. They wouldn't dare go near me and tackle me that's why."

Merlin laughed. "No-one in their right mind would run at you with the intention of hurting you and coming away unscathed."

Percival placed his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Careful. Don't let Arthur see you."

"He won't do anything. You just said yourself that no-one in their right mind would run at me with the intention of hurting me and walk away unscathed. He won't do anything to me."

"Don't be so sure Percival. He is very possessive when it comes to me."

"Lets see how much. We need to laugh about something. To get his attention."

"I could tell you what is soon going to happen to Gwaine. But you have to promise me that you won't say a word."

"You have my word Merlin."

"Well-"

"Whisper it Merlin. If I start to laugh, laugh along and continue to whisper."

Merlin grinned and leaned up as Percival lowered himself so Merlin could whisper in his ear.

* * *

><p>Arthur was talking to Lancelot about the game when Lancelot smiled at something behind Arthur. "At least Merlin is enjoying himself." Arthur turned around and saw Percival and Merlin holding on to each other whilst laughing about something as Merlin was whispering in his ear. <em>"Mine." <em>was all Arthur said before leaving Lancelot standing there.

Percival couldn't stop laughing. "How on earth have you two managed to come up with that? I was going to leave this party early, but now. I am going to stick around just to see Gwaine and every ones reaction." Merlin was about to answer when he felt someone tug on his left arm and pull him into a tight embrace. It was only when the person spoke did Merlin know who it was. "I don't care how big and tough you are Percival. Touch _my _Merlin again and I won't hold back."

Percival who was still snickering from what Merlin told him, put his hands up. "Easy Arthur. I mean no harm." he looked at Merlin. "When you said that Arthur was possessive when it came to you, you wasn't kidding was you."

Merlin gave Arthur a kiss and turned in his arms so he was facing Percival proper. "No I wasn't."

"You two set this up?" Arthur asked once Percival excused himself. Merlin turned again in Arthur's arms to face him. "Yes we did. I love how possessive you are with me." Merlin said as he started to kiss Arthur's neck

"You can't get round me that easily."

"What if I threatened to change my mind about tonight?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You're forgiven."

"I thought I would be." Merlin hugged Arthur and over Merlin's shoulder he saw Jamie give him the nod. "Merlin it's time." Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him from the party and on to the football field where they made their way up to the commentators box.

* * *

><p>After five minutes, something caught Merlin's eye. "Arthur, there he is. I'll be back in a minute." Arthur looked out onto the field and saw Gwaine stood there waiting. He jumped when Merlin came back, bounding into the room holding up all of Gwaine's clothes. "Got them."<p>

Jamie got word around and everyone at the party had a camera on them, Arthur, Merlin and Jamie knew that for Gwaine to get back to his dorm, he would have to go back to the party.

"Right then." Arthur flexed his fingers. "Lights on." he said an pushed a button. Both him and Merlin looked down on to the field where Gwaine immediately put his hand up to cover his eyes from the light. "And sprinklers on." Arthur said, pushing another button.

Arthur turned the speaker on and leaned towards the mic. "Gwaine. This is your football captain speaking. I must ask you to head back to your dorm, dry off and put some clothes on."

"No use trying to get the clothes you took off Gwaine. I have them with me. Consider yourself well and truly pranked for winding me up." Merlin said, laughing along with Arthur.

* * *

><p>Gwaine who was still on the field, looked up at the commentators box when Arthur's voice sounded over the speakers, he looked up to see Arthur looking at him and then saw Merlin come into view before his voice came over the speakers. When he heard what Merlin said he couldn't believe it. "Bollocks." he murmured. Knowing he had no choice but to enter the the party once more, naked, in order to get to his dorm. He held his head high, did a mocking bow towards Arthur and Merlin and turned and walked off the field. "Oh I will get you for this Merlin." he whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Percival got a text of Arthur. <em>"He's on his way." <em> Percival walked over to the music and stopped it "Everyone listen up. Get your cameras ready and stay clear of both doorways." he said before putting the music back on.

* * *

><p>Gwaine, trying to not let it show on his face that this bothered him a little, he pushed open the doors and entered the party, his idea was to quickly get from one door to the other, but he froze as soon as he entered as flashes from peoples cameras were going off. Taking it all in, Gwaine just laughed. "You know you all want it." he said as he made his way over to the other door, stopping when he reached Jamie. "You never were going to meet me was you?"<p>

"No."

"Arthur and Merlin asked for your help didn't they?"

"Yes. You best go and put some clothes on Gwaine, you don't want to catch cold." Gwaine smirked at Jamie and walked out of the other doors, leaving the party only for Arthur and Merlin to join it once again ten seconds later. Once they did, everyone surrounded them, congratulating them full pulling off the prank of the year.

"We just have to be careful now Merlin, in case he decides to get his own back."

"We only did this to him to get our own back, so we are even now." Merlin frowned. "He won't do anything will he?"

* * *

><p>Gwaine dried himself off and put some more clothes on and went to head back to the party, stopping when he reached Arthur and Merlin's dorm. He tried the door, hoping it wasn't locked and grinned when the door opened, looking around the dorm, Gwaine spotted Merlin's mobile laying on his drawers next to his bed. Gwaine picked it up and went through his phone, changing a few things before putting it back in the same place he found it and leaving the dorm, heading back to the party with a smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Was their prank as good as you hoped?<strong>_

_**Chapter six will be up within a week :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you to them who reviewed that I can't reply back to :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**_

_**I know that this chapter is short, but I will more than make up for it in the next one. This chapter is just Arthur and Merlin celebrating all night and finding out just what Gwaine has done :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>That night Arthur stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before walking into their room where Merlin was laying on his back, flat on his back, naked, waiting for Arthur. Merlin looked up when Arthur walked into their room. "Come on then."<p>

"Arthur you sure Merlin? You said so yourself that you don't like it when I do this to you."

"Correction Arthur I do like it, I just get embarrassed by it, that's why I always say no."

Arthur sat on Merlin's bed. "There is no need to be embarrassed Merlin." he said before leaning over Merlin to place a kiss on his lips. Merlin placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head and pulled him closer, causing Arthur to lay completely on top of him.

Arthur took Merlin's wrists and held his hands above his head. "Keep them there." he said, giving Merlina quick kiss on the lips before he started to trail his lips further down Merlin, pausing when he reached Merlin's nipples to suck on them making Merlin moan and arch his back. Arthur continued his way south and stopped when he got to Merlin's cock which was hard and leaking with precum. "Arthur please."

Arthur smiled at Merlin before taking Merlin's cock in his mouth. Arthur sucked hard, dragging his tongue over Merlin's slit which caused Merlin to buck up and thrust his cock down Arthur's throat. he blond moaned around his mouthful which sent vibrations through Merlin's cock and he cried out hoarsely as he came down Arthur's throat.

Arthur pulled away, wiping his mouth. "Ready for more?"

"Stupid question."

"Turn over, get on your knees and rest on your elbows." Merlin did as Arthur said and looked over his shoulder at Arthur who was gazing at Merlin's arse. "Are you sure Merlin."

"I'm sure Arthur." Merlin said and buried his face in his arms as he felt Arthur place his hands on the globes of his arse and spread his cheeks apart. Arthur saw Merlin's puckered hole and moved forward, sticking his tongue out and swiping it along Merlin's hole before delving his tongue inside of Merlin who was moaning into his arms, fisting his pillow and thrusting back, wanting more of Arthur.

Arthur pushed a finger into Merlin, alongside his tongue. "Ah. Yes Arthur. More."

Arthur added a second finger and started to fuck Merlin with his tongue and two fingers.

"I'm ready Arthur. I want your cock."

Arthur moved his mouth and fingers away and knelt right behind Merlin. He smothered his cock in the precum that was leaking from his tip and fully sheathed himself inside of Merlin. "_Gods, _Arthur."

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hips and started to thrust in and out of Merlin who was rocking backwards and forwards to feel more of Arthur. Not long after Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, Merlin came, spilling all onto the sheets below him as Arthur followed, emptying himself inside of Merlin.

With the bit of strength that Artur had left, he pulled Merlin up so his back was against his chest and moved them over to his bed that wasn't covered in cum. Not bothering to pull out of Merlin, Arthur covered them both up and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning Merlin woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Merlin moved forward and moaned when he felt Arthur slip out of him, Merlin leaned over to reach his phone but was stopped by Arthur. "No Merlin."

"My phone is ringing Arthur." Merlin said as his phone stopped ringing, making Arthur smile. "Not anymore it isn't."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and pulled him back to him, leaving Merlin straddling Arthur. Merlin smiled down at Arthur and thrust his hips forward. Merlin freed his wrists and took hold of his and Arthur's erections and started to pump them and bring them both off. "Ah yes Merlin." Arthur moved his hands round the back of Merlin and parted his cheeks, fingering his hole before pushing a finger in.

Merlin started to rock back and forth and got faster with his strokes and brought them both off, crying out each others name. Merlin fell forwards on Arthur, not bothering about the cum between them whilst getting their breaths back.

When Merlin's phone rang again, Arthur groaned whilst Merlin sat up, still straddling Arthur, Merlin leaned over and picked his phone up and saw that it was Gwaine calling. Merlin smirked and answered his phone whilst looking at Arthur who was frowning at him. "Merlin Emrys, a wanton sex god with a very bad man between his thigh." Merlin said making Arthur laugh out loud, but Arthur very quickly went quiet when a look of horror spread across Merlin's face. "Mum?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>:O Gwaine has switched names and numbers and now Hunith knows.<em>**

**_What Merlin said. I pinched out of a film. Any one know which one?_**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Next chapter, which will be up in two days, will be the last one. :)_**

**_Review? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This is malexmale. This is also AU. Arthur and Merlin share a dorm at Uni.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you to them who reviewed that I can't reply back to :)**_

_**As for the line I pinched from the film, yes it was Bridget Jones' Diary :)**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer 1984 for her help with this :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Merlin was on the field watching Arthur train. Merlin was a bit distraught after that mornings phone call and Arthur suggested that Merlin get some air and convinced him to watch them train.<p>

Merlin watched Arthur train and couldn't help but smile. Arthur was right. He did feel a little better, that was until he saw his mother walking over to him. Arthur spotting this, called for a five minute break and the team made their way over to Merlin and his approaching mother.

"You know why I am here Merlin."

"I do mum."

"I am guessing the other week it was your boyfriend under the covers."

"It was."

Hunith looked at the football team. "Which one is it?"

Arthur moved forward and placed a comforting arm around Merlin. "It's me Mrs Emrys."

"Arthur?"

"Yes."

Hunith took Merlin's arm and led him away from everyone. "How could you not tell me that you was gay. And the thing is Merlin, you only told me over the phone because you thought it was someone else and not me. It hurts that you feel that you can't trust me. Your own mother."

"I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for that Merlin. I am disappointed at how you have gone about handling this, from the scene just then it seems as though they all know that you are in a relationship with another boy. Does everyone know you are gay except me?"

"I was scared of telling you."

"What did you think I was going to do to you Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "I break up from uni for two weeks next week. When I come home I can explain all then."

"No Merlin. I think it's best that you don't come home."

"You don't want me home?"

"Not right now." Hunith patted Merlin on the shoulder and turned and walked away to leave without even saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Merlin slowly walked back up to Arthur. "Merlin. What did your mother say? Merlin?" Arthur put his thumb and finger on Merlin's chin and lifted his head up. Merlin looked into Arthur's concerned eyes and slowly shook his head as the tears made their way down his cheeks.<p>

"Baby." Arthur held Merlin close to him and felt useless as Merlin sobbed into his shoulder.

Behind Arthur Percival grabbed Gwaine's shirt and pulled him towards him. "This is your doing. Fix it now, or I will fix you."

Gwaine loosened Percival's grip on him and moved away from everyone and went jogging ahead in order to catch Hunith before she left. Hunith was just getting in her car when Gwaine spotted her. "Mrs Emrys." he yelled.

Hunith turned at the sound of her name and saw Gwaine jogging up to her. "Are you alright Gwaine?"

"Not really. Can you walk with me please? There are some things you need to know." Hunith seemed to think about it before she nodded her head and locked her car up before walking with Gwaine as he made his way back to the field.

"So, Merlin saying what he did on the phone to me, he only said it because you changed it so he thought it would be you and you only did that because of the prank my son and Arthur did to you last night which was only them getting their own back on you for what you did in the first place."

Gwaine paused for a minute to try and work out what Hunith said before nodding.

"But it is the lying I can't get over. I brought Merlin up where he knew he could confide in me about anything and here he is not even telling me that he is gay.

"To be quite honest Hunith. Merlin didn't even know he was gay. When he first met Arthur he hated him, but they learned to get along because they had to share a dorm. Arthur wasn't even gay until he met Merlin. They just fell in love. I don't know what that's like but I can imagine it's scary to fall in love with someone who you thought you never would, growing up thinking it would turn out different to how it actually turned out."

Hunith smiled. "It is scary Gwaine." They reached the field and Hunith saw her son being comforted by Arthur who was brushing Merlin's hair back from his face and placing kisses on his forehead. "They really do love each other don't they?"

"They do Hunith." Hunith turned and faced Gwaine, smiling at him. "Thank you." was all she said before making her way over to Merlin.

* * *

><p>"Merlin son?" Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin whilst looking at Hunith. "I don't think it's a good idea right now."<p>

Hunith gave Arthur a small smile and looked at Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur and gave him a small nod and turned to face his mum. Arthur looked at his team mates. "That's enough training today."

Taking the hint, the others cleared the field within seconds, leaving just Hunith, Arthur and Merlin.

"I don't hate you nor am I disappointed with you for being gay. Yes It came as a shock but it was the lying to me when there was no need to that got to me." Hunith looked at Arthur. "Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Merlin do you love Arthur?"

"Yes mum."

"Then I am happy that you have found someone you both love. Have you both had sex?"

Merlin paled, knowing where his mother was going with this. "Mother, it's different."

"What's different?" Arthur asked, not understanding.

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Mother is a big believer in no sex before marriage."

"Too right I am. And how is it different?"

"Mother you have to move on with the times. Not everything is done now how it used to be. When you see some young couples now with children, most of them aren't married."

"But I bet they see themselves being together always. Do you see you spending the rest of your life with Arthur."

"Yes I do. I don't know what I'd do without Arthur. To me he is my everything." Arthur looked shocked at Merlin who seemed to forget he was there.

"Yes we are two men so the most we can do is marry. I know we can't have children but as long as we have each other mum I wouldn't want anything else."

"We could adopt Merlin." Merlin jumped and turned to face Arthur, blushing as he remembered Arthur was stood there and heard every word. "I feel exactly the same. I don't seem to work without you." Arthur staring into Merlin's eyes, forgot that Hunith was watching with a smile that was slowly forming on her face.

"You are the sole reason I get up every morning, knowing that I will be greeted with that gorgeous smile of yours. You are reason I go to sleep with a smile on my face every night, knowing it is you, and always will be you in my arms."

Hunith cleared her throat making Merlin and Arthur jump and face Hunith. "If you really feel that way about each other then I think it's best if I meet your parents Arthur. After all, we will be spending a lot of time together once you have both finished uni to organise your wedding."

"You approve?" Merlin asked.

"Very much so son. And I expect you home in two weeks."

"Merlin will be coming home with me Hunith and you are more than welcome to stay as well, there are plenty of rooms to choose from."

"If your parents are fine with it Arthur then thank you very much. I shall look forward to it." Hunith hugged Merlin tight, whispering 'sorry' in his ear before hugging Arthur. She bid them both goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur walked into their dorm and stopped when they saw Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan in there. "Well?" It was obvious that Gwaine had told them the full story whilst they waited for them both to return. "She approves and is happy for the both of us." Merlin answered, causing everyone to jeer and crowd around him and Arthur, congratulating them.<p>

Gwaine pulled Merlin to one side. "I'm sorry mate. I didn't know it would get as bad as your mother finding out when I swapped the names on your phone."

"It's alright Gwaine. I saw you go after my mum and bring her back so you made it right. Thank you."

Gwaine held his hand out. "Truce?"

Merlin slapped his hand away and hugged him. "Truce."

"Hey!" Arthur wound his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him from Gwaine's hold. _"Mine." _Gwaine chuckled and left the dorm along with the others leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Merlin turned and faced Arthur, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Yours." he whispered. Happy that he could finally be with Arthur openly anywhere he wanted without looking over his shoulder in case his mother saw.

"Always." Arthur whispered back, placing a kiss on Merlin's lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_Aw. Sadness in this chapter but the fluff made up for it right?_**

**_What did you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
